I'll Meet You At the Gates
by her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks
Summary: It was a picture of the one and only Cinderella Castle. The weather couldn't have more perfect in that photo. It was taken on his first trip there- and from what he could remember of it- it was wonderful. Super long one-shot I thought of in Disney World! Rated K-plus for mild romance.


**A/N 5.29.13: I just need to add a "HELLO FROM THE FUTURE" because today pretty much marks a year since I though of this, and that makes me sad and happy at the same time, because this still makes me smile ;)  
The reason this story is still on this account and not my sister one is because it makes me warm and fuzzy inside. It was the first chapter in a new part of my life, when I _really_ started learning about all this. So yeah. This'll stay put. I'd be proud to call this my "first" story.  
Here's _I'll Meet You At the Gates_, unedited, written in the days of Amanda Katniss Granger...enjoy!**

* * *

**HI GUYS! How's life?**

**I saw ****_Brave_**** on June** **22...IT** **WAS FANTASMIC! (Merida is BOSS. She's, like, Katniss for kids. And her accent…I want it. It's the best thing I've ever heard. IN MY LIFE. I'm so being her for Halloween…) Have any of you seen it? Tell me how you liked it. Not only was the animation amazing…the music was EPICALLY AWESOME! I legit left the movie theater, went home and bought the soundtrack. "Touch the Sky" is my new favorite song.**

**Guess what…There are 4 HP stars in the movie! They were awesome…although I was expecting them to start yelling "EXPELLIARMUS!"…also, Birdy sings on the soundtrack…her AMAZING voice is also on HG one, too!**

**I went to Disney World last May, and the week I went was when Merida arrived at the Kingdom. GuardianAngelic710 and I got to meet her. Merida is definitely one of those characters that do more than just take a picture and sign autographs. She talks with the person and even sometimes plays games. Anywho, this was part of the inspiration I got for this story.**

**Bit and pieces in here were things that actually happened on my trip…only…**_**keeperer-ized.**_** This is gonna be super long…but super worth it. (Let me just warn you…this is slightlOOC. But, that's what made it funny, so I had to keep it :D)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Keepers or Disney…but I will! One day…also, I might have messed up the times and order of nighttime shows in this…I apologize! (And let me say this- I actually ****_do _****like the name Ridley)**

_I'll Meet You At the Gates_

Finn was bored. Out of his mind, he was. Yes. He was so bored that he thought in Yoda.

Throughout school-year, he was itching for summer to come. _Summer _equals _freedom._ Now, it seems like _summer_ equals _eternal boredom_.

_What am I supposed to do? I already got done my summer reading book. That was exceptionally easy, since the book was all about…me! _Finn's class had to read this book about the DHIs. Apparently, some random guy named Ridley -what kind of name is that?- writes about them.

_Yikes. He must have been super-bored to write about me. Or super awesome to write about _me_._ _Okay, stop it Finn, turning into Maybeck, you are._

Finn powered up his laptop.

His wallpaper was a picture of the one and only Cinderella Castle, beautiful as always. The weather couldn't have been more perfect in that picture. Clear sky, sunny, and not too hot. Not too cold. That picture was taken on Finn's first trip to Disney. From what he could recall (which was every little bit of that day), it was wonderful.

He stared at the screen for a while, just marveling at the powers of the Castle. It was everything- a conversion starter, and sketch-worthy building, and a boredom-be-goner.

_A boredom-be-goner_.

Finn didn't know if that was a real word, but he knew that he _real _saved himself from just sitting there for the next few hours.

Finn picked up the phone.

"Can I speak to the main customer service please?"

* * *

Amanda felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She took it out. The caller-ID read _Finn_.

Amanda hid her excitement from Jess, who was trying to convince her that muffins _are _good boyfriends.

She had to urge to say "HI FINNY!" to her boyfriend, but she kept it cool with the sweet _yet feisty _"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you bored?"

Amanda looked to Jess, who was now drawing a diagram to prove her point. She didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"I wouldn't say bored…"

"Come to the Kingdom with me."

"Did someone just say _Kingdom Come_?" Jess asked. She shot straight up from her chair and started singing. "DON'T YOU FRET..."

"Yeah, Finn…sorry about that….she's on a Civil War kick." Amanda cover the phone's speaker and spoke to Jess. "Boy, you're being exceptionally crazy today…"

Jess started singing The Song Of Mor'du. "MOR'DU MOR'DU…"

"Aw, great, NOT BILL CONOLLY AGAIN!" Amanda, exasperated, took her hand off of the speaker. "Say again, Finn?"

"MK. You, me, everyone else. You dig?"

"Uh, are we even allowed in?"

Suddenly, a strange voice spoke. "We already checked. They said it's alright."

"Maybeck? Is that you?"

"He's over my house. Anyway, you guys alright with it?"

"Please, Mandy!" Willa yelled through the phone.

"Willa there too?"

"No, double call."

"In this case, quintuple call," said Professor Philby.

"HI GUYS!" yelled Charlene.

"Hey, Charlie." Amanda paused.

"I don't think this isn't the best idea." said Amanda. "Every time we wanna do something, Greeny ruins it." She searched for something else to say. "Do you guys get what I'm saying? This could turn into...trouble."

"Something is telling me that we'll be okay." Finn said. "Please?"

The Keepers repeated Finn and said "Please?"

Amanda sighed. Jess had now stopped singing, and she was standing by her sister, begging with her eyes. Amanda knew she really wanted a muffin from the café. She didn't admit it, but she wanted one too.

Amanda sighed.

"I'll meet you at the gates."

* * *

The Keepers were through the gates and down Main Street by three o'clock. It was hot and crowded, but that was what made Disney _Disney_.

"Where do we go now?" asked Philby, studying his map. Not that he needed it. He knew the whole park like the back of his hand.

"We could probably catch Splash without a long wait now," said Amanda, Philby's map-buddy.

"Yeah, but it's a long walk from there to here. Small World, anyone?"

"NO! NO freaky dolls!" yelled Maybeck.

Suddenly, upbeat, lively music blasted throughout the park. It was the kind that made you want to jump up and down. No doubt- parade music.

"What the coconuts is this?" Jess asked.

"_Move It, Shake It, Celebrate It_! Street Party." Answered Philby.

"Whoa. Where is it?"

"Coming this way. Ooh, look, over there!" Willa pointed to the front of the park. Emerging from her right side was the first float of the parade.

To say that it was _colorful _would be an understatement. The loudest colors you could think of, and the cheeriest decorations you could create. It was a party machine.

On top of the float was a Cast Member, whose outfit matched (or didn't match) the float. He was, as he put it, "pumpin' the crowd up".

"Everybody, let me hear you make some NOISE!" The Cast Member yelled to the adoringcrowd.

Throughout the whole park, screams and yells were heard. Either they were really excited or th- well, yes, they were really excited.

"That's how ya'll par-tay! C'mon!" He started clapping and singing along with the song.

Now, the Keepers could see different characters in party outfits that were just as colorful as the floats. They were clapping their hands, dancing, and being crazy. It _was _a party, after all.

"Look there!" Charlene pointed to the front of the floats. Performers were crowding the streets, doing a dance routine that looked effortless. Smiles were plastered on their faces. They waved at the crowd and some of the girls blew kisses.

"Follow me!" Said Amanda, waving the Keepers over to the right side of the Castle, by the bridge that lead to Tomorrowland.

Somehow they squeezed their way to the front and could see the street party clearly. Many more floats were riding down Main Street. More Cast Members danced about the streets and well-known characters were cheery as floats maneuvered around the statue of Mickey and Walt and planted themselves in a circle. The music was quieted.

The Cast Member on top of the float said his greetings. The performers beckoned people in the crowd to come over and dance with them.

Willa didn't hesitate- she dragged Philby and Jess out of the crowd. Amanda looked to Finn and asked with her eyes.

"Wanna?"

"Umm…why not?"Amanda giggled and took Finn's hand. She led him out while Maybeck stood there, contemplating if asking Charlene if she wanted to dance was _cool_.

She saw right through him and put on a face that will get Maybeck to go anywhere.

"Aw, does Becky wanna go out there?" Charlene said in a highvoice.

Maybeck cringed. He turned to Charlene.

"…Yeah."

"C'mon, then!"

They went out to the street and met a Cast Member who was already saying hi to other kids.

"Now guys, I brought some friends with me to get this party started!" The Cast Member on top of the float said. "Coming all the way from under the sea, my man, Sebaaastiiian!"

Sebastian appeared on the top of a float, waving at the people below. "Let's party!" He said.

"Now this person's gonna really step it up. Here comes…Lumiiiere!" The Cast Member yelled.

The famous French candle-stick holder appeared on the top platform. "Hello, zeveyrbodee! Let's, as you zay, 'get down'!"

"Look over there! It's The Maaad Haaatterrr!"

Crazy hat and all came The Mad Hatter. "A very merry unbirthday to everyone!"

"And last, but certainly not least, the one and only, Geeenieee!"

"If you have a friend like me, then you sure know how to par-tay!" said Genie.

A new song started playing, and the Cast Members assembled the people who volunteered into neat rows.

"Everybody, follow along with my friends here who are gonna show you the coolest dance moves!" said the Cast Member on the float.

"To the left!" A blonde girl dancer said. "Great job, guys!"

"And to the right!" A brown haired boy dancer said. "Wow! Awesome!"

Another son started playing. The characters on the floats took turns showing of their moves. "Can you move it like this?" The Mad Hatter asked. He did a disco move.

"I can shake it like that," the crowd responded. They were playing a game of dance and respond- the crowd would do whatever the character did.

"Can you move it like this?" Sebastian shook his hips, and roaring laughter was heard throughout the crowd.

"I can shake it like that!"

Willa was full-out dancing, while Philby was just standing there, awkwardly. Jess was trying to get him to dance. She took his hand and lifted them up. She released them and they dropped to his sides.

"C'mon, Philbs!"

"Nah, I'm good."

"But this is _Disney_! It's the one place where we can be weird without looking weird!"

"Um…"

"Willa would like it."

That made Philby think. "Hmm…" He did the Running Man. "Does that count?"

"Of course!"

"Whoa, impressive!" Willa said when she saw him dancing.

Philby smiled.

Meanwhile, Finn and Amanda were following along with the Cast Member.

"You're good," Finn said to Amanda. "Like, _really _good."

"Thanks. I try. You're not so bad yourself."

"Yeah, like I would even dare to look bad in front of you."

Amanda laughed. "So, this idea is really working out for us."

"Yeah, it I- Wait! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of us not being captured."

"Ha. Ha."

"I'm serious! This is a first."

"I guess so…"

Finn took Amanda's hand and twirled her, making her giggle.

* * *

"'Scuse me?"

"Yes, my princess?" A dark haired Cast Member, dressed in green plaid, said to Charlene.

"How many people do you let in at a time?"

"We let in fifty." She said. "It goes quite quickly, if I do say so myself. You'll be seeing Princess Merida in no time."

"Thank you, uh…" Charlene looked at her name tag. "Uh, Janacki."

"You're welcome. Have a magical day!"

Charlene walked back to her friends who had been waiting in line for a short time. "Fifty. We're about twenty behind. No big."

"Good, I've been waiting to meet this chick…" said Maybeck, receiving a slap from Charlene."Ouch!"

"Remember who you're dating."

"Who?" He said. Seeing Charlene's face, he said, "Oh, I'm messing with you, Charlie."

"One more and you might not be messing with me anymore."

The Keepers laughed. Charlene and Maybeck could provide entertainment…anywhere.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Laddies and lassies of all ages! We are ready to step into Princess Merida's kingdom!" said the same Cast Member that had helped out Charlene. "In just a moment, you will be escorted to a line where you can color pictures of Merida. You can then take a quick archery lesson from Merida's friends. Then, you can proceed to the line to meet Merida yourselves! Who's ready?"

The line made some noise."Okay, Amy, I think they're ready," she said to her fellow Cast Member. "Open the gates!"

Amy opened the door. Loud Scottish music played and the crowd rushed into "DunBroch".

The Keepers bypassed the coloring table and went straight to the archery lesson. Willa was first in line, and she went up to the young and friendly Cast Member who gave her an oversized bow with a flat tip made out of rubber. The target was canvas, much like the targets that were seen in the movie.

"Do you know how to do this, hon?"

"Yep. Take lessons." Willa said, smiling.

"Whoa, cool! Let me see it!"Willa raised the bow and saw her target. She shot the bow. It was perfect- hit the middle of it.

"Amazing! Great job!"

"Thanks!"

"Okay, my turn!" Maybeck yelled and jumped in front of Philby. "Hell-o," he said to the Cast Member.

Charlene stomped her foot.

"Why, hell-o to you!" She said to him.

Maybeck shot the bow and it flew beyond the target, hitting the wall _many _feet behind it.

"Whoo! I got it!" He high-fived the Cast Member."Thanks," he read the name tag, "Melissa."

"No problem. Now, you better help out your girlfriend over there before she gets _really _mad," she said, pointing Maybeck to a mad Charlene.

"Oh yeah…"

Charlene walked up to him. "Dead ringer for Mor'du." That sent the Cast member into hysterics.

"You guys are funny!"

After all of the Keepers shot the bow they waited in line to see Merida. Amanda and Finn were the next to go after the person in front of front of them.

She was a little girl, about the age of four. She walked walked up to Merida.

"Hello!" Merida said. "What's you name?"

The little girl looked down and spoke quietly. "Joibelle," she said. "You can call me Joi."

"What a pretty name!" Merida exclaimed. She took her autograph book and signed her name. She gave the book back to Joi and said, "Oh my goodness, you have a lot of names in there!"

"…Yeah, I guess so…" the girl was starting to warm up. "I saw Tiana today," she said, trying to make a conversation.

"Really? Oh, she's so nice. Tiana's a great friend of mine. And her dress is beautiful!"

"Yeah..."

"You know what, Joi?" Merida looked behind her. There was a big cart full of different things. Merida looked back to Joi. "I don't see my brothers anywhere. Can you help me find them?"

"Sure!" She said.

"Okay, Joi, let's look over here." She led her to a barrel that was on the side of the cart. They looked in it and under it.

While their heads were turned, three little bears with unnaturally oversized heads popped up on top of the cart. The looked around and ducked as Princess Merida and Joi moved over to the other side of the emerged again while the two girls were looking away.

The Keepers were laughing hysterically. Merida was playing along amazingly- and the little girl didn't seem shy at all anymore.

"That's just how awesome Disney is…" Finn whispered to Amanda.

"I know. And whoever is Merida…" Amanda looked to Finn with confusion. She lowered her voice. "Do you think…is she…the real thing?"

Finn sighed. "What Cast Member can pull off an accent like that?"

Amanda smiled. "Thanks for taking me, by the way, to the movies on Friday."

"I thought we needed to get out for Movie Night once."

"I just can't find them! Do you think you know where they are?" Merida stomped her foot in frustration.

Joi heard giggling behind her. She spun around and saw the three bears.

"There!"

"Oh, you found them, Joi! Thank you so much!"

Joi giggled. "Your welcome."

Merida shook her finger at her brothers. "Now, I'm gonna tell Mum about this, you little rascals."

Joi grabbed her autograph book. "Bye," she said, hugging Merida.

"Bye-bye, Princess Joi. See you soon!"

Joi grabbed her mom's hand and skipped off and Amanda and Finn stepped forward.

"Hi there! What's your names?"

"I'm Finn."

"And I'm Amanda."

"Finn? Like fish?"

"Uh…sort of."

"Amanda, does he eat a lot of fish?" Merida asked her.

"Ha-ha…not really…"

"Good. I thought that was the reason he calls nimself that…do you have autograph books?"

"So that's what I forgot! Darn it…uh, can you sign our maps?"

"Sure! Why not?" She used a sharpie to sign her name. Amanda took out her phone and asked a Cast Member to take a picture of them.

"Say 'fish'!" Merida said, making the couple laugh.

The picture was taken.

"Bye, Merida!" They said, walking away.

"Bye-bye, now!"

Willa and Philby walked up to Merida.

"Hi there!"

She looked at Willa and said, "Now, was that you who got a perfect shot with the bow?"

"Sure was."

"That was _really _impressive."

"Thank you."

"Your accent is awesome," Philby said. Willa laughed.

Merida smiled."Why, thank you. Yours is _awesome _too. Oh, look at your hair. We could be twins!"

Niow it was Maybeck and Charlene's turn."Who might this be?" she asked.

"I'm Donnie, and this is Charlene."

"Very nice to meet you. May I sign?"

She took their autograph books. Her sharpie got tangled in her curly red hair.

"Ugh, curse this hair," she said, trying to get it out.

The three could her snickering behind them. They turned around to see it was the bears.

"Oh, those bears," she sighed. "They think their _so _funny…"

* * *

"_Let's join the party, where dreams really do come true!_"

"Alllright! That was _swell_!"

"That sure was, Mickey!"

"Great job, everyone!"

"Aw, phooey. What's this all for?"

Minnie walked up to Donald. "Why, we're having a castle party today!" She said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's going to be _so much fun!_"

"And, here's the special part," Goofy said. "Our friends are going to come with their dreams."

"And everyone knows that dreams come true when all of us believe in them, right, guys?"

The crowd responded with all kinds of agreements.

Finn whispered to Amanda. "Dare me to yell _no_."

"You're terrible."

"You know their not gonna stop the show if I say it."

"Who knows? They might just."

Finn and Amanda had caught the 5:45 showing of _Dream Along With Mickey_. They had just finished their opening number and the well-known characters were trying to convince Donald that dreams _do_come true.

"I've always wanted to be a princess," Minnie said.

"I want a life of _adventure_!" Said Goofy. "I want to ride on the high seas and explore the world. Yo ho, a pirates life for me!"

"Those are wonderful dreams, pals. Oh, look, our friends are coming!"

Three pairs of prince/princesses emerged from the back. The crowd exploded into cheers.

On the stage was Aurora, Snow White and Cinderella with their princes. Majestic royal music was playing, and everyone on stage started dancing.

In the midst of all this, Minnie had walked up to the front of the stage. Mickey walked up to her.

"Uh…uh…Minnie?"

"Yes?"

"Uh…you've always been a princess to me."

"_Aw,_" all of the girls, including Amanda, said.

"What's so romantic about that? I don't get it." said Finn.

"You better soon."

Now Minnie and Mickey had started dancing along with the Princesses and Princes. Everyone was smiling (even Finn, but he put it on for Amanda) and it seemed like the whole park was happy.

Finn felt a poke on his shoulder. He turned around to find Philby and Willa.

"Hi."

"Philby, you scared me!"

"Whoops. What are we watching?"

"_Dream Along With Mickey_."

"Cool. What's it about?" asked Willa.

"The princesses just left. Now the pirates are coming on." Amanda explained.

"Neat."

"Where did you guys go?" The Keepers had split up and gone to where ever they wanted too. They had agreed to be back at the hub by six PM.

"Splash. The first time we actually enjoyed it."

"Glad you like it."

"Did some say- _adventure_?" Peter Pan appeared on the top of a platform, receiving roaring approval from the crowd.

"Why, isn't it Peter Pan!" Goofy explained. "I'll be-" Peter threw him a sword that cut him off.

"_En guarde, _Captain Hook!"

"What?" Goofy said, confused. The dancing Cast Members put a large red hat on Goofy and a maroon jacket. The crowd laughed and they clapped for more.

Finn could see Maybeck and Charlene coming over to them.

"What did you guys do?"

Maybeck answered. "Charlie wanted to meet Aurora."

"I'd never met her before! I don't know why you were so hesitant." Charlene complained.

Maybeck ignored her. "Anyway, we met her, and-"

Charlene started laughing hysterically and interrupted him. "She said he was a bad boyfriend!"

"She asked me if I slay any dragons for Charlene! Apparently, I'm a bad boyfriend 'cause slay no dragons!"

"Quiet, Prince Phillip, the good part is starting."

* * *

"HELLOOOOO HUMANS!" Buddy the Monster said with a New York accent.

The audience of the _Monster Inc. Laugh Floor _threw their hands up and yelled. Apparently, that was the correct way to greet a monster.

"Guys, guys- we have a very special guest today. Everybody say _Who_?"

The crowd said "Who?"

"It's the new leader of the Mickey Mouse Club! Yay!"

The screen showed a man with Mouse Ears on. He laughed at pointed at the screen for his daughter. He took her hand and waved it at the screen.

"And he's got a little Mousketeer with him! Look at that!"

The audience laughed.

"Now, you've had your story for Sam and Ella, but now it's time for," The backdrop of a city was replaced with swirls. The swirls spun around. "_mind reading._ Everybody go _Ooh!_"

"Ooh!" the crowd said.

"Everybody say _Ahh_!"

"Ahh!"

"Okay, good. Now, we should get sta-" He stopped suddenly. Buddy pointed to the audience and talked quickly with a blank face.

"Is it just me, or is that a Sith Lord?"

On the screen, a kid in a cape that covered part of his face appeared. He took it off and smiled at the monster.

"AH! DON'T USE THE FORCE ON ME!" Buddy yelled, covering his eyes. The crowd roared with laughter.

Buddy uncovered his eyes. "I need to pick my next victi- I mean, volunteer. My mind is leading my to…"

The screen showed Willa.

"Hello, involuntarily volunteer! What's your name?"

"I'm Willa."

"Hi, Willa. I am going to read your mind." Music played, and Buddy waved his arms around.

"…Okay."

"Eager as a beaver, this one is."

The crowd laughed.

"Willa, I need you to think of a number from one to fifty. Any number."

"Got it."

"Good. I'm going to," he snickered, "close my eyes so I can't," snicker, "hear you."

"Alright then."

"Okay. Tell the audience members your number." He closed his eyes.

Wila looked around in the crowd. "46...and a half."

They crowd gasped and whispered to each other about how clever this girl was.

"Nice move," Philby told her.

"Thanks."

"Are you done, Willa?" Buddy asked.

"Yep."

"What?"

"Yes."

"_What_?"

"I said _yes._"

"WHAT?"

"I said YES!"

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

"Okay." He opened his eyes.

"You said…fifty!"A loud fanfare played.

"No."

"Oh. Forty-nine!" Fanfare.

"No."

"Forty-eight!" Fanfare.

"No."

"Forty-seven!" Fanfare.

"No."

"This is getting _old_…" he stomped his foot. Can't you just tell me? I wanna know- AHH!" Before he knew it, a cane dragged him away. The audience clapped for Willa and they saw the red mark on the laugh canister rise.

"Willa, that was hilarious."

"Thanks. I've always wanted to do that."

* * *

The Keepers were sitting on the edge of the street in front of the information board. They had done an awful lot in the past few hours, but the day had only begun. The nighttime was beginning- a whole new way to see Disney was going to appear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, children of all ages, _Disney's Main Street Electrical Parade _will begin in just five minutes. In order for to feel the full experience, the Magic Kingdom lights will be dimmed. For your safety, please stay in one area during the parade. Thank you."

"Five minutes!" Said Jess. "We gonna stay here?"

"Best seats in the park. Of course we're gonna stay here." Maybeck said.

"K. Where's Finn?"

"He went over there." Amanda answered. She squinted her eyes and saw a familiar face in the crowd, walking over. "Oh, look, he's coming over. What's all that in his hand?"

"Looks like…"

"Popcorn!" Finn said, almost dropping all of the containers. He passed then out to the Keepers.

"How cute!" Willa said, holding the container. The cover art was Mickey and the Gang with big band outfits and instruments. "I love this!"

"Good popcorn, too!" Jess said, stuffing it in her mouth.

"Finn, how did you pay for all of this?" Amanda asked Finn.

"I have my connections…" he said, winking.

Electronic music played. It was a familiar tune that the Keepers recognized from crossing over into the Parks early.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, Walt Disney World proudly present our spectacular festival of nighttime magic and imagination in thousand of sparkling lights and electromagnetic musical sound. _The Main Street Electrical Parade!_"

The music was pumped into the park and the crowd waiting started clapping to the music. After about a minute, the area the Keepers were standing at could see the first float. It was a huge circle that had the title of the parade. On the back, a small, lit-up Tinker Bell stood on a knob.

The next one was a train that was conducted by Mickey, who waved at the crowd in his bright outfut.

Snow White and a couple of the dwarves in glowing outfits came along and greeted their audience.

"Wow…it's so…pretty." Amanda told Finn.

"I know. This has to be the coolest thing in the park, hands down."

* * *

The last float had come and gone. The Keepers were now contemplating where they should go next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls _The Magic, The Memories, and You! _will begin in just ten minutes."

"SHOOT! I forgot!" Finn exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" Amanda asked.

"Guys, stay behind me," he said, waving them along.

"Where are we going?"

"HURRY! WE'RE GONNA MISS IT!"

"Miss _what?"_

Finn ran like heck down Main Street, his friends on his heels. They maneuvered through the crowd and nearly tripped every person.

"This way!" Finn said, turning at the bakery.

"Ooh! Muffins!" Jess said.

"We have no time for muffins!"

"But…but…"

"Just come on. They'll be muffins where we are going."

Jess completely changed. "MOVE IT ALONG PEOPLE! I WANT MY MUFFIN!"

Finn took them through the back way to Tomorrowland. They passed many tables and signs for food. The signs said "Not Serving at This Time."

"Guys, quickly!"

Finn looked behind him to make sure that all of the Keepers were there. They were. He finally traveled at a calmer pace as he approached the front podium.

Amanda saw the sign on the podium and gasped. "No way…_Tomorrowland Terrace_?"

"Hello," said the Cast Member at the podium, whose name tag read _Erika_.

"I'm signed in with Whitman. Are we too late?"

"No, but if I were you I would grab your desert and get a spot to watch. Only," she checked her watch, "seven minutes till Magic Memories." She leaned towards him and whispered. "The best spot is by the wheelchairs and strollers- you'll have to maneuver your way in there…but it's worth it."

"Thanks, Erika."

"No problem. There are seven in your party?"

"Yes."

"My friend Amelia here will put on your bracelets. Don't take them off, 'cause they show that you paid to be here. We if you have to use the bathroom, or something like that, and you come back, we'll see the bracelet and allow you in. Have a magical night!"

Finn turned around to the Keepers. Willa just instantly hugged him, saying "THANK YOU!' over and over again.

They were at the Tomorrowland Terrace, a desert party that takes place an hour before Wishes. It was reservation only- and hard to get in, because it was very popular, so the Keepers were surprised that Finn got a spot _that _day.

"Bracelets on?"

The Keepers said yes. Finn waved them over to the tables with desert.

"Oh my gosh…so much food!" Amanda gasped. The tables were just _filled _with sweet treats- pudding, cookies, ice cream.

"MUFFINS!" Jess exclaimed, pointing at the table dedicated to baked goods.

"FINALLY!"

The Keepers had had their desert and taken their spot by the spot for the wheelchairs and strollers. The food was delicious- like nothing else. Disney definitely has some of the best dining experiences. Now the Keepers were watching attentively, wondering when the show- _The Magic The Memories, and You!- _was going to start.

"So, what's this supposed to be?" asked Charlene.

"I think it's the one when they show pictures on the castle. It's fairly new," Philby said.

"How are they supposed to do that? I think it would be hard to see it." Willa said.

"I don't know. We'll see. It's Disney. It _has_ to be at least _good_." said Finn.

Instantly, the park went silent. All eyes were on the castle. A light appeared above the middle of the castle. It shone and grew brighter. The many towers of Cinderella Castle were outlined with that light and the whole castle lit up.

Like a curtain, the light lifted. Tinker Bell flew across the castle, and the outlines changed color. Tink disappeared and a burst of Pixie Dust was her goodbye.

Then, vines grew on the castle from the bottom up. Sometimes the vines would loop. The pictures were shown inside of the circles.

The Keepers looked at another with open mouths. This was…_so not expected._

This is amazing,

Amanda mouthed to Finn.

In the tallest tower, Rapunzel appeared in the second window. Her hair flew down the tower, and more pictures appeared.

That was only one way the pictures that were taken during the day were showcased. Even short videos were shown. No matter how the pictures were displayed- it looked _stunning_.

At some point, the castle distorted itself. It looked like the "bricks" exploded. Photos replaced the black spots. There was a "wave" (which looked like the bricks expanding), from top to bottom that cleared the pictures. Then a "wave" from side to side. Bottom to top.

A final wave from top to bottom transformed the castle from white and blue to the brightest colors you could imagine. Each top to each tower was a different color. The audience exploded into cheers and clapping- this was _incredible._

"_How is this happening_?" Amanda said, stunned. "How is the castle changing colors like that?"

"Magic, of course."

"I should've known."

A tower, which looked like a train whistle, blew and a train traveled across the castle. A fun version of "Belle" from _Beauty and the Beast _played_. _Mary Poppins appeared on the bottom middle of the screen. "In every job that must be done, there is an element of fun." She advised.

A busied song played as more pictures and videos were shown. Colors exploded on the castle, and spotlights danced. The wordappeared in purple letters. The words broke up and bounced on the different towers.

"To infinity…and beyond!" Buzz Lightyear's voice said. The castle's tallest tower light up. Then, it almost seemed like the tower, acting like the rocket, _took flight_.

The crowd gasped. The Keepers joined with the audience and clapped.

The castle lit on fire. Well, not literally, but it seemed like it. Music from _Pirates of the Caribbean _played. Pictures took their place and alternated.

Then, the castle was dark. Two people, maybe a king and queen, appeared in the same window Mary Poppins was in. The held a small light. The queen released it. The floating light reached the top of castle.

Finn looked over to Amanda. The stoniness that usually never leaves her face went away. Her eyes lit up. _Floating Lights, _she mouthed to herself.

Those seven _perfect _notes played and the crowd was amazed.

Hundereds, if not, _thousands _of Floating Lights rose up. The tune of "I See the Light" grew larger and larger until it became so powerful that it brought tears to many people's eyes. The castle was ablaze with illumination. Everything seemed perfect.

The last of the lights have taken flight. "When You Wish Upon a Star" was heard. Then it merged into "It's A Small World." You could hear the sound of a camera as pictures were shown on the castle. The same song that was playing in the beginning now played. Now, photos took up the whole castle music as the music was ending.

On the last big note, the last picture was shown. Is was a picture of Charlene, Maybeck, Jess, Philby, Willa, Amanda and Finn- in front of the castle.

The Keepers looked at each other in disbelief. The hugest smiles were on their faces.

A small video of Walt Disney showed. Fireworks burst from each side of the castle. One huge firework in the sky and the park erupted in applause.

"That…was…AWESOME!" said Jess.

"How do they do that?" Willa asked. "That's...just insane."

"And we were on the castle, guys!" Charlene said. "We were the last picture!"

The same voice that spoke two times earlier announced something for the whole park to hear. "Ladies and Gentleman, _Wishes_, a firework spectacular that takes a journey through dreams, will begin in ten minutes. Thank you."

"_Another show_?" Amanda asked.

Finn put her arm on her shoulder and addressed the group. "Do you think we'll make it?"

"Yeah!" "Duh!" "Of course!" rang out from the gang.

"Alright. Hang tight, it'll be just a few minutes now."

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Your host, Jiminy Cricket!"

"Hello, everybody! It's me, your friend, Jiminy!" Jiminy's voice said. "Tonight, we are going to do something very special. Extraordinary wishes will be granted. If we believe in wishes, _anything can happen_! In just five minutes, we'll be going on a magical journey to make dreams really come true!"

"It's like a broken record," Amanda said. "_Wishes _this. _Wishes _that. I get it, we know they come true!"

"Not everyone does. I know I do," Finn said, reaching for Amanda's hand.

"Still corny."

"Still negative."

Magical music played as the lights in the park dimmed and the castle lit up. The familiar voice of the Blue Fairy spoke.

"When stars are born, they possess a gift or two. One of them is this- they have a power to make a wish come true!"

A firework that looked like a shooting star flew from the left of the castle and the crowd made remarks of fascination.

Finn leaned over towards Amanda and spoke in a hushed voice.

"I remember my first trip here," he said.

"Really?"

"A-huh."

"What was it like?"

"I was about seven. We came real early, like, park opening, so we spent pretty much the whole day here. We saw this show before we left. I was a wreck in the car ride home."

"Really?"

"I felt terrible. No doubt- Disney withdrawl is legit the worst feeling you can ever feel."

"Do you still feel then withdrawl now? I know I do."

"Not anymore. I know I'll be here again eventually."

"_Eventually _meaning _tonight_." She exhaled. "And you don't get tired of it."

"How can you get tired of Disney? I think it's impossible."

Amanda smiled at him.

"Me too."

"Pretty, huh? I bet a lot of you folks still don't believe," Jiminy Cricket said, "in wishes, do ya? Well, I believe that some of the most fantastic things happen-_with a wish_!"

To everyone's surprise, a glowing figure took flight from the tallest tower of Cinderella Castle. It was Tinker Bell, waving her wand at the audience. Adults saw their children wave back and smiled.

The Keepers waved. Tinker Bell pointed her wand at the Keepers and circled her arms to say hi back.

Finn remembered his experience with that zip line and shuddered. It was fun…but he wouldn't do it again.

Fireworks of all different shapes, sizes and colors went sent off. The music was different classic Disney tunes, but changed and revised. Different Disney characters announced their wishes.

"I wish that someday my prince would come!"

"I wish, oh, I wish I could be part of their world!"

"I wish that I will never grow up! Ha-ha!"

"Oh, Jiminy! I wish to be a real boy!"

"Ya know," Jiminy said, "any wish can come true!"

A burst of color appeared above. White "shooting stars" appeared like a fan on each side. The crowd gave round of applause.

"Sometimes, wishes are granted in the most unexpected ways!" Jiminy also said.

The music grew and blue firework burst.

"YOW! Ten thousand years can give ya such a crick in the neck!" The Genie said.

"The Genie!" Willa excitedly poked Philby.

"I know, your favorite."

A medley of songs from Aladdin played and fireworks exploded to the music.

"Come on, people! We got some wishes to grant!" Said Genie. Philby put his arm around Willa, and she didn't resist.

Then, the song that usually identifies Yen Sid ( A.K.A the Soceror's Apprentice) and the Magical Brooms played. The Brooms were represented by red fireworks were sent up into the sky.

"I always had liked this song." Charlene told Maybeck.

"Really? To be honest, I have never seen the movie."

"_Fantasia_? No, me neither."

"You would think that Disney geeks like us would have."

"I wanna."

"Uh…what about Saturday, my place? I'm sure we can rent it for cheap."

Charlene thought long and hard, still looking at the red blasts.

"It's a date."

"Don't worry! Just remember: always let your conscience be your guide!" Jiminy said. "Let your conscience be your guide" echoed and faded out. Ominous music played as small green fireworks blazed.

"Slave in the Magic Mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness I summon, let me see thy face!" said The Evil Queen. Finn could almost feel the tension in the audience rise.

"A gust of wind…to find the fright. A thunderbolt…to cast my spell. Alas, grant my wish as well!" The music swelled as even more fireworks lit up the night.

"If only these guys knew how it really worked…" Finn said to Amanda. "For all they know, it's a recording."

"It's just as scary for them as it is us. No, scratch that- more."

"More? We fight them and almost _die _doing it. Yes, more."

Finally, Jiminy Cricket came to relieve the tension. "Well, I'll be…oh-oh! It's the Blue Fairy!"

A blue firework was sent into the sky to represent her.

"Remember, we must always believe in our wishes. For they are the magic of the world. Let's all put our hearts together, and make our dreams come true!"

Amanda said this while she was still looking at the castle. "This show perfect."

"And why is that?"

"It gives me hope. This show is the literally the only thing that gives me it."

She turned to Finn and continued.

"It says wishes come true. I used to not believe in that. In the situation I was in, how was I supposed to? But now I know. It's true. This-" she pointed to fireworks that were going off like crazy- "is what wishes are."

"Fireworks?"

"As far as I'm concerned. No, not just fireworks." She spread her arms out and turned around. "This. Dreams. Wishes." She paused. "You get what I mean?"

"Yes."

"You're just saying that."

"Yes."

Amanda slapped him playfully. "I love you. If you get my idea, tell me. If not…don't tell me."

"I love you too. Quiet, the good part is starting."

Angelic, child-like voices sang "Wishes" and simple, yet beautiful fireworks were set off. Finn reached for Amanda's hand. She grabbed it, never intending to let go.

"You see?" Jiminy said. "It's just like I told ya. Wishes _can _come true if you believe with all your heart. The best is you'll _never _run out of wishes. It's shining deep inside of you- and that, my friends, is where the magic lives."

The music grew and grew and grew and grew until Finn couldn't hold it in any longer. He turned to Amanda and kissed her. She didn't hesitate. The kiss that they shared was perfect, and extraordinary, and just…

_Magical_.

Gigantic fireworks burst like there was no tomorrow above them. Finn couldn't help but think that the fireworks were just like his relationship Amanda.

Shining bright, with no sign of stopping.

"See what a little wishing can do?"

**That took…just about forever. But I haven't enjoyed any FF more than this. You deserve sixteen million Nutellla cupcakes for just reading that sixty paged story. You…amazing.**

**A quick note about Move It, Dream Along and Electrical Parade - I did my best trying to recreate this from memory. I didn't use a video because I remembered these ones pretty good to begin with. I saw them constantly over and over again, after all.**

**MMY and Wishes- I used two YouTube videos for these, because I really wanted to be accurate. I used videos from late 2011/2012 because these shows are constantly changing. Thank you to MusicMoviesNature and UndercoverTourist for vids that really helped me out.**

**These five shows, especially the last two I mentioned, are beyond phenomenal. Wishes and MMY are one of the best things you can ever see in your life. Each time, even watching it on YouTube, I tear up. If you haven't seen Wishes or MMY at all yet, I encourage you to wait for the full experience at the park rather than see it online. It's tempting to see it ahead of time…but seeing it in person is absolutely amazing. If you have already seen it…these two vids I used are great quality and audio, and if you wanna feel that Disney feeling again…definitely, watch them.**

**I didn't include every single aspect of all five shows. Just a couple key points. And for MMY and Wishes- I had to guess some of the words, only because I really couldn't make them out.**

**No copyright infringement intended for any of these shows. I don't own any…I just love them.**

**Thank you all for reading, and Happy 4th of July! :)**


End file.
